tfnfandomcom-20200213-history
WG 1
7:04:19 PM *** The Narrator has made the chat history visible to everyone. *** 7:04:19 PM *** The Narrator joined. *** 7:04:20 PM *** The Narrator has renamed this conversation to "Lovecraft, Texas" *** 7:04:20 PM *** The Narrator added Duncan Macleod, Blackbird Valley, Mrs. Ward *** 7:05:31 PM The Narrator: So, let us begin. 7:08:19 PM The Narrator: The three of you have been wandering far these past few nights. You've journeyed across these here plains, spotted by purple mountains and deep red sand. You have wandered from town to town, picking up stories and tales and you now find yourselves in the wastes in the heartland of Texas. About several miles west of the town of Fairfield. 7:09:35 PM The Narrator: You've all be heading somewhere when a powerful aura came over you and you felt your horses begin to pull you south, deeper into the desert. And you find yourselves struggling to keep them on track. 7:09:52 PM The Narrator: At this point, I'd like everyone to roll me a d20 7:10:38 PM Duncan Macleod: (( 11 )) 7:10:45 PM Mrs. Ward: ((20. I win?)) 7:11:18 PM Blackbird Valley: (12) 7:12:22 PM The Narrator: Mrs. Ward as you travel in the desert, plotting your way by the stars, you see a campfire with a single figure besides it. He seems a sleight fellow, with a small cart pulled by a single donkey. It's getting cold and you're finding it hard to stay awake. What do you do? 7:12:53 PM *** Mrs. Ward definitely heads over to the person. *** 7:13:19 PM The Narrator: Excellent. You may, if you want, describe yourself at this time as you approach. 7:15:27 PM *** Mrs. Ward is a very pretty, rather short lady with big blue cornflower eyes and carefully coiffed golden ringlets, wearing a fairly ornate and expensive-looking black gown. *** 7:17:17 PM *** Mrs. Ward looks to be in her late teens, she's just a bit over five feet tall and, of note, she's wearing very practical but fashionable footwear. *** 7:17:31 PM The Narrator: As you approach, you see the figure is a young man, pouring over a book. He has a small, well-kept beard, a couple of curls trailing down the side of his head, is wearing a small cap and a suit. 7:17:50 PM The Narrator: He looks up at you, closes the book and seems to sit up straighter. "Oh...he...hello." 7:18:20 PM The Narrator: "Care to share the fire, miss? Plenty of room." 7:19:04 PM Mrs. Ward: Oh, thank you so much, sir! You are so kind. 7:19:34 PM Mrs. Ward: I am ever so tired. 7:19:51 PM *** Mrs. Ward has a southern accent you could probably cut with a knife or even, frankly, a spoon. *** 7:20:00 PM The Narrator: He brushes himself off and stands. He offers a hand for shake. "Not a problem at all. My name is Hershel Datz." 7:20:11 PM The Narrator: "Are you traveling far?" 7:21:26 PM Mrs. Ward: Oh no, not that far! Only Montgomery. I'm Mrs. Elizabeth Waring Ward. 7:21:59 PM The Narrator: At about this point, Blackbird you now come upon the scene. 7:22:32 PM The Narrator: You may introduce and describe yourself when ready. 7:23:29 PM The Narrator: "Mrs. Ward. A pleasure." 7:23:55 PM *** Mrs. Ward gives him her hand. It's quite possible he's meant to kiss it or bow or something. *** 7:25:24 PM The Narrator: He instead takes it and shakes, vigorously. 7:26:20 PM *** Mrs. Ward accepts this graciously, of course. *** 7:26:28 PM *** Blackbird Valley is a man in his mid twenties, of clearly mixed heritage, dusky skin and green eyes that clearly don't go with that complexion normally. He wears long black hair bound in a braid at the moment that suggest at least part of that heritage is Indian. He's clearly dressed for the trail, with a pistol on his hip and a long bow slung over his back. When he speaks, it's with a noticeable accent, definitely not local -- sounds vaguely French. "... evening. Saw the fire." *** 7:26:56 PM The Narrator: "Oh, hello. Uh, yes, please. Help yourself." 7:27:08 PM The Narrator: "Mr...?" 7:27:21 PM Mrs. Ward: Oh! … good evening? 7:27:29 PM *** Mrs. Ward doesn't sound at all certain all of a sudden. *** 7:28:49 PM The Narrator: Hershel: "I, personally, have been attempting to find this town that should be within a few miles. No luck, though. Not on any fakakta map I've been able to find, let me tell you." 7:30:53 PM The Narrator: At around this point, Duncan you stumble on the scene. Care to introduce yourself to the group? 7:32:06 PM Mrs. Ward: I was not aware of any town in the vicinity--what town was it? 7:32:17 PM Mrs. Ward: Now I fear I may be lost. 7:32:46 PM *** Blackbird Valley is quiet as he gets off the horse and gives it a pat, keeping everyone in eyesight. *** 7:34:20 PM The Narrator: Hershel: "I'd never heard of it either. My rabbi turned me onto it, said it was a place called Lovecraft." 7:34:34 PM The Narrator: Hershel: "But I've only heard rumors so far." 7:35:52 PM *** Duncan Macleod is about 6' long dark brown hair dirty and tanged from riding. He looks to be in his mid to late 40's , he has a gun holstered at one side, what llooks like a fairly new unused revolver, on the other side is a well worn scccabbard that looks like an officers sword. He is wearing rough travel geaar with a faded tattered redcoat on top. *** 7:36:12 PM Duncan Macleod: evening, quite the campfire you all have going here. 7:36:43 PM Duncan Macleod: ((His accent is very very faintly british or scottish)) 7:36:48 PM Mrs. Ward: Oh, it is Mr. Datz's fire, of course! I am only a visitor myself. Mrs. Elizabeth Waring Ward. 7:37:08 PM *** Mrs. Ward offers Macleod her hand. Of course. *** 7:38:04 PM *** Duncan Macleod dismounts and kisses her hand with a slight bow. *** 7:38:50 PM *** Mrs. Ward smiles. *** 7:39:06 PM Duncan Macleod: well met, my name is Duncan Macleod. 7:39:12 PM *** Blackbird Valley turns from the group and looks out into the darkness. *** 7:39:41 PM The Narrator: ((If you're keeping an eye out, Blackbird roll perception)) 7:40:05 PM Blackbird Valley: ((Only 8.)) 7:40:14 PM The Narrator: All's clear, far as you can see. 7:40:38 PM The Narrator: Hershel: "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Macleod." 7:40:51 PM Mrs. Ward: Mr. Datz is seeking a town named Lovecraft. Perhaps you know of it? 7:41:47 PM Blackbird Valley: I was headed toward Fairfield, but something spooked my horse. 7:42:06 PM Duncan Macleod: never heard of it but I am quite new to the area. 7:42:58 PM The Narrator: Hershel: "Something's been spooking Levia, too. Hope there's no mountain lions near by." 7:43:45 PM Mrs. Ward: I am sure you gentlemen are armed? 7:43:57 PM The Narrator: Hershel: "...should I be?" 7:45:16 PM Blackbird Valley: Usually. 7:45:26 PM *** Duncan Macleod pats his sword hilt " I am, unwise to travel unarmed" *** 7:45:37 PM *** Blackbird Valley eyes the cart. "Who's the coffin, Mr... Datz, right?" *** 7:46:12 PM The Narrator: Hershel: "Huh? What coffin?" 7:46:35 PM *** Blackbird Valley nods toward the long box on his cart. *** 7:47:10 PM Blackbird Valley: Pardon. My mistake. 7:47:33 PM The Narrator: Hershel: "Oh! Oh, no...that's equipment. Sensitive supplies." 7:47:48 PM The Narrator: Hershel: "I had to pack it carefully so it could survive the trip." 7:48:00 PM Mrs. Ward: Oh! Thank goodness. What sort of equipment? 7:48:01 PM Blackbird Valley: ((23 insight on that one.)) 7:48:08 PM *** Mrs. Ward laughs politely. *** 7:48:54 PM The Narrator: "...I am sorry...did I miss a joke?" 7:50:33 PM Mrs. Ward: Oh, no! Of course not. I am glad you are not carrying some unfortunate soul back to a grieving family, however. 7:51:12 PM The Narrator: "Oh. No. I am not a mortician. I wouldn't have the stomach for that sort of work." 7:52:01 PM *** Mrs. Ward looks for a place to sit that isn't directly on the ground. *** 7:52:27 PM *** Blackbird Valley plops down on the ground a bit outside the group and lays his bow across his lap. "I am, by the way, Augustin Vallee. Since there were introductions I was not a part of." *** 7:53:03 PM The Narrator: "Oh, pleasure to meet you, Mr. Valley." 7:54:20 PM Mrs. Ward: How rude of me, I do apologize, sir. 7:55:31 PM The Narrator: "...well, seems I'm at a disadvantage, in the gun department. I'd hate to force you out of your ways, but if even one of you could escort me to Lovecraft, I can pay you on arrival." 7:56:31 PM Duncan Macleod: Wasnt heading anywhere urgently anyway, I could definitieky take a detour. 7:56:44 PM Blackbird Valley: You have a deal, sir. 7:57:39 PM Mrs. Ward: It does seem safer to keep in a group, and I lost my own chaperone quite some ways back, alas. 7:57:57 PM The Narrator: "Oh, I am so sorry. Is he alright?" 7:58:30 PM Mrs. Ward: She took ill and was forced to return home. 7:58:56 PM The Narrator: "Oh, that's terrible. I wish her the best." 7:59:10 PM Mrs. Ward: It is so difficult to have a delicate constitution. 7:59:40 PM The Narrator: "It's good you found us, then. These seem dangerous lands for a lady to travel on her lonesome." 8:00:20 PM Mrs. Ward: Indeed! I've been very fortunate to find such kind strangers. 8:01:58 PM The Narrator: "Well, if you are all coming with me, it's probably best we get some sleep. We can take turns keeping watch, save the young lady, I am sure she needs her rest." 8:03:35 PM Mrs. Ward: I am sure I would not know what to watch for! 8:04:01 PM The Narrator: ((I can skip ahead here a bit, if people are fine with that)) 8:04:31 PM Mrs. Ward: ((Sounds good!)) 8:04:39 PM Blackbird Valley: ((Yep!)) 8:06:08 PM The Narrator: Alright, so the night passes. At precisely sun up, which wakes up pretty much all of you, Hershel gets ready to get on the move. "Last rumor I heard said to head due south. So...that's how we'll head. Hopefully it won't be much further." 8:06:59 PM *** Blackbird Valley looks at the map at some point so he can navigate the terrain properly. *** 8:07:15 PM Mrs. Ward: I seem to be rather lost myself, so I must rely on your kindness to find the way to more civilized environs. 8:08:30 PM The Narrator: Roll survival, Blackbird. 8:08:39 PM The Narrator: With advantage. 8:09:12 PM Blackbird Valley: ((23)) 8:09:17 PM Mrs. Ward: Monsieur Vallee seems to know what he's about. 8:09:25 PM *** Mrs. Ward actually does pronounce it correctly. *** 8:09:29 PM The Narrator: You're able to lead everyone easily. Even though you can't see where you're going on that map. 8:10:26 PM *** Blackbird Valley spares Mrs. Ward a small smile, then gets on his horse. *** 8:10:43 PM Blackbird Valley: (IS it a bad map?) 8:10:59 PM The Narrator: ((No. Lovecraft's just not on it. Nor any map you've ever seen.)) 8:11:15 PM Blackbird Valley: Not sure where this town of yours is, monsieur. 8:11:20 PM Mrs. Ward: ((Probably a new mining town or something, right? Ahahaa.)) 8:11:31 PM The Narrator: ((Or something. :) )) 8:11:58 PM The Narrator: Hershel: "I have been told of it's existence by some good people." 8:12:30 PM Duncan Macleod: And what is your defintion of 'good people'? 8:13:15 PM The Narrator: "Those whom I have known for many years. My community is very close to each other, Mr. Macleod." 8:13:48 PM Duncan Macleod: and yet you set out for this town on your own? 8:14:36 PM The Narrator: Hershel: "Of my own accord, yes. I shall meet up with them at our destination." 8:14:39 PM Mrs. Ward: It is such wild country! 8:15:09 PM Duncan Macleod: all countries are fairy wild Mrs. Ward. 8:15:31 PM The Narrator: Hershel: "I am technically with a larger caravan, I needed something special from this town, and intend to meet up with them when my journey is complete." 8:16:26 PM Mrs. Ward: I am all curiosity, Mr. Datz--what is your business? 8:16:47 PM The Narrator: Herhsel: "I'm a craftsman, Mrs. Ward." 8:17:25 PM The Narrator: Hershel: "I work primarily as a potter, but I have practiced my hand at carpentry and tin smithing, when I have the proper supplies." 8:18:06 PM Blackbird Valley: …. what is that. 8:18:19 PM Mrs. Ward: How very useful! … what is what? 8:18:20 PM *** Blackbird Valley is looking toward the horizon. *** 8:18:42 PM *** Mrs. Ward looks too. *** 8:18:54 PM The Narrator: As he points it out, you now all see it. It's like a massive stone, but bigger than any you've seen around and of a strange color. 8:19:00 PM Mrs. Ward: ((7!)) 8:19:17 PM Mrs. Ward: … some sort of rock formation? 8:19:44 PM Duncan Macleod: well thats fascinating. 8:19:52 PM Blackbird Valley: That don't belong here. 8:20:24 PM Duncan Macleod: well we should go checck it out then. 8:20:38 PM The Narrator: Hershel: "Should we?" 8:21:05 PM Mrs. Ward: ... I suppose a diversion could do us no harm. 8:21:50 PM Blackbird Valley: (Is It in the direction that we're going toward this town?) 8:22:15 PM The Narrator: ((Roughly. Maybe only a bit to the east, but won't put you out of your way)) 8:22:38 PM The Narrator: As you approach, it becomes a lot more clear...and yet more alien. 8:23:09 PM The Narrator: It appears like a skull, but far larger than any you've ever seen. It's like the size of a small house. 8:23:31 PM Mrs. Ward: ... 8:23:42 PM Mrs. Ward: "there were giants in those days." Perhaps this is one such. 8:24:49 PM The Narrator: It seems to be bovine in a lot of ways, long and extended, with two horns coming out the back, but it's teeth are like no bull you've seen. Long and sharp, like swords. And you note massive sheets on the sides of it, glistening like gemstones, but look long and thin like metal siding. 8:25:09 PM The Narrator: Hershel: "...what in God's name?" 8:25:33 PM Mrs. Ward: I am not sure. Perhaps we had better keep on. 8:25:59 PM Blackbird Valley: Sometimes it's best to let the ghosts lie where they are, oui. 8:26:10 PM The Narrator: You hear a voice call from inside the skull. "HELP!" 8:26:15 PM The Narrator: "Please! Help me!" 8:26:29 PM *** Duncan Macleod heads over and tries to look in. *** 8:26:55 PM *** Mrs. Ward follows him and gets off her horse. *** 8:27:25 PM Blackbird Valley: And this is how they lure you. 8:28:11 PM The Narrator: Looking in, you see a young man. Coal black skin, short cropped hair, firm and fit body. His shirt is coated in blood and looking closely, you see a chunk of it has burned away, revealing cracked and burned skin beneath. 8:28:21 PM The Narrator: Man: "Please...please help me." 8:28:34 PM Mrs. Ward: Good heavens. What happened? 8:29:02 PM *** Mrs. Ward grabs a waterskin from her bags and gives it to him. *** 8:29:25 PM The Narrator: ((You reach into the skull to give it to him, or you hold it out for him to reach for?)) 8:29:35 PM Mrs. Ward: ((Probably hold it out.)) 8:30:24 PM The Narrator: He instinctively lunges for it and as soon as he arm is out of the skull's shadow, you see boils and cracks form as the hand is set ablaze once more. He screams and pulls back again. 8:31:40 PM Mrs. Ward: ... God in heaven, what was that? 8:31:57 PM The Narrator: Man: "I...I dunno. Please, you have to help me!" 8:32:05 PM Duncan Macleod: I have no clue , but I dont think we can help him. 8:32:08 PM *** Mrs. Ward hesitates, but pushes the waterskin through it. *** 8:32:18 PM Blackbird Valley: How long you been like this? 8:32:59 PM The Narrator: Man: "It just happened this morning. I was runnin' so long and when the sun came up...it was like Hell itself came up all around me." 8:33:14 PM Blackbird Valley: …. where you from? 8:33:25 PM The Narrator: Man: "Mississippi." 8:33:42 PM The Narrator: Man: "Was visiting with a friend. We...we have memories here." 8:34:06 PM *** Blackbird Valley gets off his horse, and grabs a blanket, and offers it to the guy. "Try usin' this to cover yourself." *** 8:35:10 PM Blackbird Valley: Where's your friend now? 8:35:56 PM Mrs. Ward: I can try to treat your burns if I can get in there, or if you can get out without burnin' up. 8:36:06 PM The Narrator: Man: "Ohio." 8:36:20 PM The Narrator: Man: "...I...I think you have to come to me." 8:36:35 PM Mrs. Ward: ((Can I get in there?)) 8:37:04 PM The Narrator: ((Yeah, the gaps between the teeth are easy to pass through, assuming you haven't gone crazy with those southern belle skirts)) 8:37:25 PM Blackbird Valley: (Did he take the blanket?)) 8:37:42 PM Mrs. Ward: ((She IS wearing pretty big skirts, but not the full-sized go-to-a-ball variety, so.)) 8:38:03 PM *** Mrs. Ward slides in there, tilting her hoops down to get through the teeth. *** 8:38:08 PM The Narrator: ((If you offer the blanket in the skull's shadow, he takes it.)) 8:38:53 PM The Narrator: The dress is probably a BIT cumbersome to fit, but it manages. And you can use the 11 for the wound treating, if you like. 8:39:04 PM *** Duncan Macleod looks around to see if there is anything else around here. *** 8:39:13 PM Duncan Macleod: (( 10 perception )) 8:39:24 PM *** Mrs. Ward brings a first aid kit with her and starts dealing with the wound. *** 8:40:49 PM The Narrator: You heal him up some, but he's still in a bad state. "...we need to get back to town. We met this woman, Miss Grace. She'll no what to do." 8:41:16 PM Blackbird Valley: What town? 8:41:37 PM The Narrator: Man: "We was staying in this place called Lovecraft. Jus' happened on it." 8:42:56 PM The Narrator: Hershel: "...you just stumbled on it?" 8:43:09 PM The Narrator: Man: "Yeah, 'bout a mile back." 8:43:39 PM Mrs. Ward: I assure you, I nursed a good many of our boys back to health durin' the War. I know what I am about. 8:44:45 PM The Narrator: Man: "...thank you, kindly miss. But I ain't sure it was my boys you was nursing. I was running from them folks." 8:45:45 PM Mrs. Ward: Well be that as it may, I do know what I'm doin'. 8:46:10 PM Duncan Macleod: the war? 8:46:32 PM Mrs. Ward: The War of Northern Aggression. 8:46:48 PM The Narrator: Hershel: "The war between the states." 8:47:15 PM Duncan Macleod: right the recent American conflict, sorry just got to the country in the past couple months. 8:47:54 PM Mrs. Ward: ... perhaps we could put him into Mr. Datz's box. 8:48:05 PM The Narrator: Hershel: "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" 8:48:18 PM Duncan Macleod: could we secure your tools in saddlebags Mr. Datz? 8:48:52 PM The Narrator: Hershel: "...there's sensitive supplies in there...very valuable. And...far too...delicate for saddlebags." 8:49:53 PM Mrs. Ward: Surely not more valuable than a man's life. 8:50:24 PM Duncan Macleod: you would be surprised how these things are measured Mrs. Ward. 8:50:32 PM The Narrator: Hershel: "The shvartza may ride in my cart. I am sure Mr. Valley's blanket and the satchels will protect his skin." 8:51:28 PM Mrs. Ward: ... we can add my blankets as well. But he'll need some cushioning as well. 8:52:52 PM The Narrator: You use the blanket to get him out of the skull, and he seems to be fine. You pack him in beside Hershel's crate and use more blankets and sacks to cushion his surrounding area. 8:53:18 PM The Narrator: As you ride, I'd like everyone to make a perception check. 8:53:51 PM Duncan Macleod: ((10)) 8:54:13 PM Mrs. Ward: ((17!)) 8:55:10 PM Blackbird Valley: ((10)) 8:55:36 PM *** Mrs. Ward keeps looking behind her. *** 8:57:51 PM The Narrator: Eventually, riding quickly and purposefully, you see what looks to be a small town up ahead, at the base of a cliff face. The desert you see is now giving way to grass and plains. Not a fully fertile land, but it's no longer the lifeless pit of sand. 8:58:43 PM | Edited 8:58:58 PM The Narrator: As you approach, a sign hangs above the fencing to the town. "Welcome to Lovecraft. Founded 1733. Pop. 36" 8:59:46 PM Mrs. Ward: At last! 9:00:04 PM Mrs. Ward: Civilization. 9:00:13 PM The Narrator: Hershel: "Ah, here we are, at last. Now we need only find a place to shelter our kindling man here and I can work out a fair payment for the lot of you." 9:01:35 PM The Narrator: As you enter, you see a smattering of buildings, with a large clump at the far end that appears to be where city hall, the bank and a number of other government facilities are. They're all completely worn through. As is the church you pass by on your way in. 9:02:00 PM Blackbird Valley: ...how long has this place been here? 9:02:08 PM Blackbird Valley: …. I mean, I know what the sign says. 9:02:12 PM Mrs. Ward: ((Worn through? Like, they're wrecks?)) 9:02:37 PM The Narrator: ((The church and government buildings are, yes. The others are merely in a poor state, but seem to be lived in.)) 9:02:42 PM Blackbird Valley: But that doesn't seem quite right, non? 9:03:18 PM Duncan Macleod: Neither does people igniting spontaneously 9:04:03 PM Mrs. Ward: Perhaps we ought to knock on some doors. 9:04:07 PM The Narrator: Hershel: "To my knowledge, civilization hadn't spread this far west by 1733. So...seems unlikely to me. Probably just an attempt at being 'historic'." 9:05:01 PM The Narrator: As you head down the street, you see only a few scant people. One of them being an old prospector lookin' fella sitting on a porch and rocking back and forth. 9:05:06 PM Duncan Macleod: Yes so proud of being historic they apparently aren’t on any map. 9:05:12 PM *** Mrs. Ward smiles at him. *** 9:05:28 PM The Narrator: He smiles back. "Well howdy there, folks." 9:05:54 PM Mrs. Ward: Please--is there a doctor in the town? 9:06:34 PM *** Blackbird Valley hitches his horse. *** 9:06:49 PM The Narrator: Prospector: "Hurm...Well, we got Dr. Wilkins down there. Fixes up a horse good and pretty." 9:08:34 PM The Narrator: Prospector: "Iffin yer lookin' fer a human doc, that'd be Johnson. He's traveled up to see Lady Westerna on the estate, should be back in a few days." 9:08:49 PM Mrs. Ward: Lady Westerna? 9:09:43 PM The Narrator: Prospector: "Yep, current proprietor and owner of the Westerna Plantation not far from here. She don't come down much." 9:11:09 PM The Narrator: Prospector: "You can also try Miss Grace at the T n' T. Wouldn't recommend it, though. She...uh...well, she just ain't like mos' folks. Can't say what she'd do ta help, but iffin you can't wait, she's always game to try somethin'." 9:11:38 PM Mrs. Ward: T'n'T? 9:12:08 PM | Edited 9:12:25 PM The Narrator: Prospector: "Saloon up the way. Does all kinds of odd things fer people." 9:12:27 PM Blackbird Valley: Old-timer. What are those bones not far from here? 9:12:44 PM The Narrator: Prospector: "Oh ho! You saw Bertie!" 9:12:57 PM The Narrator: Prospector: "Heheh. Beauty ain't she?" 9:12:58 PM Blackbird Valley: Kind of hard to miss. 9:13:23 PM The Narrator: Prospector: "Eh, sometimes she is. Depends if she wants ta come out her hole or not." 9:14:05 PM The Narrator: Prospector: "She gets buried up in the windstorms but always finds her way out." 9:14:57 PM The Narrator: Prospector: "Personally, I think they're just some rocks. Hell of a look, though. Looks like a dragon in one of those fancy pulp books." 9:15:49 PM Blackbird Valley: Lot of windstorms up here? 9:16:25 PM The Narrator: Prospector: "Only when they're in season. And they ain't right now so...here we are, I reckon." 9:16:45 PM The Narrator: Prospector: "You lot need a doctor? Y'all look fine t'me." 9:17:14 PM Mrs. Ward: We have a friend in the wagon who is quite ill, I'm afraid. 9:18:18 PM The Narrator: The ol' man comes over to look. He peers under the blankets a bit, at which point the man under them shrinks back. 9:19:14 PM Blackbird Valley: See this sort of thing a lot around here? 9:19:42 PM The Narrator: The old man backs off a bit. He's looking a bit pale right now. "Where you find this boy?" 9:20:10 PM Duncan Macleod: In ‘bertie’ 9:20:41 PM Mrs. Ward: He'll be all right if we can get him somewhere out of the sun. 9:21:00 PM The Narrator: Prospector: "I ain't gonna tell you folks how to handle your lives, but I'd put him back. Johnson wouldn't even treat no negro if he was here, anyway." 9:21:16 PM The Narrator: Prospector: "And if anyone asks, you lot ain't ever seen me." 9:21:51 PM Blackbird Valley: T n' T it is, then. 9:23:24 PM Mrs. Ward: Right. 9:23:43 PM The Narrator: It's not far to get to. It's not a big town. As the old man walks away, you approach a small saloon with the painted sign "T n' T " over it. It's abundantly clear there should be other letters there that have faded and been just kind of half-assedly painted over. 9:24:21 PM Mrs. Ward: Let's bring him in. 9:24:25 PM The Narrator: The saloon itself looks like a bit of a dive, but definitely better than anything else in the town. This porch might've even been swept, recently. 9:26:06 PM The Narrator: You all go tumbling in and you see a small smattering of people around. In particular, you see a well dressed older gentleman talking to the barmaid, a raven-haired young woman, beautiful, dressed to clearly attract attention and please a certain type of patron, and a light scarf tied around her neck. 9:26:43 PM The Narrator: The woman, when she talks, betrays an East Coast accent...but...oddly old fashioned, even for the time. 9:27:48 PM The Narrator: Grace: "Mr. Mayor, I assure you, you are seeing all of the patrons I have. I suggest you look Lady Westerna's folk elsewhere." 9:28:09 PM The Narrator: Mayor: "Miss Gracie, please. I am simply trying to keep our neighbors happy." 9:28:38 PM The Narrator: Grace: "And I'm trying to run a bar. And it looks as though I'm being called on." 9:28:53 PM The Narrator: She looks over at your group. "Take a table, I'll be with you in a minute." 9:29:49 PM Mrs. Ward: Thank you. 9:29:56 PM *** Mrs. Ward alights in a chair. *** 9:30:17 PM The Narrator: Their conversation continues for a bit, before eventually the mayor grows tired and leaves. 9:31:22 PM The Narrator: Gracie comes over to you, a wide smile suddenly on her face. "New in town? You've come to the right place, I serve the best...well, anything in town. ...I'm pretty much the only place to find alcohol, fun, women, etc." 9:31:30 PM The Narrator: Grace: "Small frontier towns." 9:31:41 PM The Narrator: Grace: "Which are you looking for?" 9:31:57 PM Mrs. Ward: Help. 9:32:00 PM Mrs. Ward: We have a wounded man. 9:32:43 PM The Narrator: Grace's brow furrows and she looks over. The burned man takes down his sheet and Grace's eyes go wide for a bit. 9:32:51 PM The Narrator: Grace: "...come into the back. Now!" 9:33:02 PM Mrs. Ward: ... I did my best to treat the wounds. 9:33:24 PM The Narrator: Grace: "The wounds are not your problem. Help me get him in the back." 9:33:48 PM *** Duncan Macleod helps move the wounded man into the back. *** 9:34:11 PM The Narrator: Grace: "Jim...how are you feeling?" 9:34:34 PM Mrs. Ward: Excuse me? 9:34:37 PM The Narrator: The burned man turns to her. "Real hot, Miss Grace. Real hot." 9:34:52 PM The Narrator: Grace: "What about your friend?" 9:35:02 PM The Narrator: Jim: "Still there. I couldn't get to him." 9:35:12 PM The Narrator: Grace: "Get him up on the table." 9:35:50 PM *** Duncan Macleod moves Jim onto the table as gently as he can. *** 9:35:59 PM *** Mrs. Ward lets the men do that. *** 9:36:07 PM Mrs. Ward: ... there's someone else back there? 9:36:33 PM The Narrator: Jim: "At Lady Westerna's. Sorry...didn't wanna say nuthin' when we first met." 9:37:02 PM The Narrator: Grace pulls his mouth open and inspects his teeth. "Nothing yet...we may have time to catch this before you turn." 9:37:21 PM The Narrator: Jim pulls her hand out of his mouth. "Stop that!" 9:37:28 PM Mrs. Ward: Is it contagious? 9:37:44 PM The Narrator: Grace: "Only if he bites you. If he goes for that, don't let him." 9:39:16 PM Mrs. Ward: If he bites me? 9:40:30 PM Mrs. Ward: You must be joking. 9:41:06 PM The Narrator: Grace gives you a harsh look. "...we're going to need garlic. And I keep some wolfsbane in the cupboard here. ...I can probably work up a cure." 9:41:44 PM Mrs. Ward: You are joking. 9:41:54 PM Mrs. Ward: This man needs help, not fairytales. 9:42:23 PM The Narrator: Grace: "He caught fire the moment his skin hit sunlight, yes?" 9:42:29 PM Duncan Macleod: yes 9:42:47 PM *** Blackbird Valley shrugs. "Many diseases are bloodborne. and transmitted with a bite. And we found him in a monster skeleton." *** 9:43:34 PM Mrs. Ward: They're just ordinary burns. 9:43:54 PM The Narrator: As she's talking she's gathering all the ingredients together and is grinding them in a small pot. 9:44:26 PM The Narrator: Grace: "Look at the wounds. Now that he's out of sunlight. You just that good a nurse or is he healing way faster than he should be?" 9:45:31 PM The Narrator: If you look closely, you do note the wounds are more cured than you'd normally see. 9:46:32 PM Mrs. Ward: Hmph. 9:47:03 PM Duncan Macleod: So how did he get infected? 9:47:33 PM The Narrator: As you say that, you all hear the thunderous sound of a rifle shot. 9:48:17 PM The Narrator: It's coming from outside. As well as a loud but nasally and weasly voice. "Hello, hello, hell-o! Lovecraft!" 9:48:39 PM The Narrator: Voice: "So happy to be visiting your town this fine mornin'!" 9:49:23 PM *** Duncan Macleod heads outside. *** 9:50:12 PM *** Blackbird Valley unslings his bow and tries to find his way to a second story if possible. *** 9:50:18 PM The Narrator: As you head out into the Saloon proper, you can see a group of men out the window. One of them, in an ostentatious white suit has stepped out in front, clutching a rifle in his right hand. 9:51:31 PM The Narrator: Man: "Now, y'all might be wondering what we fine gentlemen of the Westerna estate are doing out here in the boonies. Well, we happen to be on a COON hunt." 9:52:10 PM *** Mrs. Ward is still in the back and looks for a back door. *** 9:52:34 PM The Narrator: You do spot one. 9:53:03 PM *** Mrs. Ward looks at Grace, nods to the door and to Jim, grabbing a blanket. *** 9:53:30 PM The Narrator: Man: "One of Lady Westerna's fine beasts o' burden has wandered off the premises and so very badly wants to see him returned." 9:53:43 PM The Narrator: Grace nods and works to get him off the table with you. 9:53:55 PM *** Mrs. Ward hands Jim the blanket and tries to shoo him out the back door with Grace. *** 9:54:24 PM The Narrator: Grace makes sure to grab the herbs she was mixing, though. 9:54:35 PM *** Blackbird Valley would like to get to a second story window and be stealthy about it. *** 9:54:37 PM Blackbird Valley: ((22)) 9:55:08 PM Duncan Macleod: (( how far are they from the front of the saloon? and how many?)) 9:55:58 PM The Narrator: Looking out, you can now count five men total. The ostentatious man up front. Three more tough looking guys behind him. And to his side is a mammoth mountain of a man who dwarfs the rest of them. 9:56:18 PM The Narrator: They are not far from the saloon and getting closer, looking into each building. 9:56:26 PM *** Mrs. Ward closes the back door behind them and, if there's any evidence of Jim's presence, tries to hide it. *** 9:57:55 PM | Edited 9:58:30 PM The Narrator: Man: "Now, we have it on good authority that this nigger is here. And if he can be safely brought to us so we may return him, no other misfortune need transpire here." 9:59:06 PM *** Mrs. Ward will then try to head outside to where the guy is talking. *** 9:59:23 PM *** Duncan Macleod walks out " so someone told you a story and now you are threatening this town with no actual evidence?" *** 10:00:38 PM Duncan Macleod: seems to me you just want an excuse to attack this town. 10:01:04 PM The Narrator: Man: "...sorry, limey, what business is this of yours, exactly?" 10:01:18 PM Mrs. Ward: It isn't. You lookin' for an escaped slave? 10:01:41 PM The Narrator: Man: "That we are ma'am." 10:02:10 PM The Narrator: Man: "Likely has a scar on his neck, he suffered an accident, recently." 10:02:26 PM Mrs. Ward: They are so clumsy. 10:03:52 PM Mrs. Ward: Well, I haven't seen any boys around here, but a couple folks left in a real hurry the moment we stepped in. Didn't happen to catch a glance at their complexion but they did go that way. 10:04:08 PM Mrs. Ward: ((17 deception.)) 10:04:21 PM *** Mrs. Ward points the opposite direction from where the guys came from. *** 10:05:45 PM The Narrator: Man: "Now see here, there are some folks here who know how to cooperate. Dave! Bill! Jack! Ride out that a way, see what you find. The big guy an' me will keep investigating here, just in case." 10:06:04 PM Mrs. Ward: Why don't you come on in and I'll buy you nice boys a drink. 10:06:14 PM The Narrator: ...roll persuasion. 10:06:37 PM Mrs. Ward: ((19!)) 10:07:00 PM Mrs. Ward: Mighty hot out here, isn't it? 10:08:03 PM The Narrator: He starts looking you up and down, clearly trying to imagine the dress away. "That it is. Now that sounds like a fine time to me. Come on, Bart. Let's see what they've got to drink." 10:08:21 PM *** Mrs. Ward just smiles, of course. *** 10:09:19 PM *** Mrs. Ward heads into the bar, trusting they will follow her. *** 10:09:27 PM The Narrator: Man: "My name's Remy, by the way, miss." 10:09:54 PM *** Blackbird Valley watches the three ride out. *** 10:09:56 PM Mrs. Ward: Elizabeth Waring Ward. 10:10:03 PM The Narrator: They do. Remy follows you pretty close, and Bart follows seemingly just...following orders. He seems pretty indifferent to the whole situation. 10:10:36 PM The Narrator: Remy: "Elizabeth. Now that's a pretty name." 10:11:09 PM Mrs. Ward: An old family name. 10:11:09 PM The Narrator: As they enter, you see the other patrons make a point to not make eye contact with the big guy, Bart. They seem to be legit scared of him. 10:11:33 PM The Narrator: Remy: "Folks call you Liz? You look like a Liz? In a really good way." 10:12:03 PM Mrs. Ward: We-ell, we've only just met, but you can call me Miss Betty if you want. 10:13:57 PM The Narrator: For the record, Remy seems to be a small, skinny fella who has clearly tried way too hard to look fancy and just looks tacky. Bart is a large man with a long mane of brown hair and jet black eyes. 10:15:23 PM The Narrator: Remy: "Miss Betty. That's a darling name." 10:15:45 PM The Narrator: He reaches out to grab your shoulder. "For a darling lady." 10:15:51 PM *** Mrs. Ward lets him. *** 10:16:01 PM Mrs. Ward: My poor husband always thought so. 10:16:11 PM The Narrator: Remy: "...husband?" 10:17:02 PM Mrs. Ward: Killed during the war. 10:17:31 PM The Narrator: Remy had a brief moment of worry that passes. Now his expression is mock sympathy. 10:18:04 PM *** Mrs. Ward dabs at an eye with a handkerchief. "So many good men lost." *** 10:18:05 PM The Narrator: Remy: "Oh, that's too bad. You know, they say a drink with friends can help ease the heartache. And I'd like us to be friends." 10:18:21 PM The Narrator: As you're talking, Bart starts sniffing. 10:18:54 PM The Narrator: He gets up and starts sniffing at the air. 10:19:39 PM *** Mrs. Ward eyes Bart. "What's he doin'? *** 10:20:11 PM The Narrator: Remy: "...him? ...oh, don't mind him, he's just...hey Bart! Mind settling down? You're killing the mood." 10:20:18 PM The Narrator: Bart: "Is here." 10:20:24 PM The Narrator: SNIFF! 10:20:32 PM The Narrator: Bart: "...I smell him." 10:23:10 PM The Narrator: Bart is moving towards the door. 10:23:45 PM Duncan Macleod: ((which door?)) 10:24:06 PM The Narrator: The back door. 10:25:50 PM The Narrator: As he moves, BAM! Mrs. Ward gets a shot off that strikes Bart across the back. And now I need initiatives. 10:26:49 PM Duncan Macleod: (( 10 )) 10:26:57 PM Mrs. Ward: ((6. Yikes.)) 10:28:41 PM The Narrator: Ok, so, Remy gets the first move. 10:29:10 PM The Narrator: Remy, more shocked than anything dive bombs Mrs. Ward to get the gun. "What the hell, lady?!?" 10:29:33 PM The Narrator: ((So, he's gonna go for a grapple. Roll either athletics or acrobatics to evade it.)) 10:29:58 PM Mrs. Ward: ((26!)) 10:30:52 PM The Narrator: He lunges and you just dive out of the way. He goes toppling over the stools and tries to scurry under a table for cover. You can get an AOO on him if you want, but at disadvantage as he is right next to you. 10:31:07 PM The Narrator: I believe you still need a feat to not have that for guns. 10:31:35 PM Mrs. Ward: ((That's melee only, right?)) 10:32:01 PM The Narrator: ((You can either do melee or you can try and shoot him at disadvantage. Or save your reaction and do nothing.)) 10:32:39 PM Mrs. Ward: ((I'll try shooting him. 18, 4 damage if it hits.)) 10:33:13 PM The Narrator: It does. You get a glancing blow off of him. You doubt it did more than a bruise, but it still smarts. 10:33:34 PM The Narrator: Remy: "AIYEE!" 10:33:45 PM The Narrator: Now it's Blackbird's turn. 10:34:36 PM The Narrator: Is 600 non-disadvantaged range or just your absolute limit? 10:34:49 PM *** Blackbird Valley takes a shot at the first horseman riding back to town. That's long range, but I have sharpshooter. *** 10:35:13 PM The Narrator: Ok, then you can take a shot at Dave who has just re-entered your view. 10:35:13 PM Blackbird Valley: Which means I"m not at disadvantage for long range. 600 his the limit. 10:36:03 PM Blackbird Valley: ((And he doesn't see me, right?)) 10:36:18 PM The Narrator: ((Not before you fired.)) 10:36:51 PM Blackbird Valley: ((Another 12 damage from Ambush, then. 27, total. Still up?)) 10:37:45 PM The Narrator: You hit him pretty square in the chest and you knock him from his horse, but you still see him moving. He's not dead quite yet, but it's close. 10:38:29 PM | Edited 10:38:48 PM Blackbird Valley: He's off his horse, though?)) 10:38:57 PM The Narrator: Yeah, you came within a hair's breath of killing him in a single shot. He's off the horse. 10:39:24 PM *** Blackbird Valley takes his second shot at one of the others, then. *** 10:39:51 PM The Narrator: ((Absolute range is 600 feet?)) 10:40:04 PM Blackbird Valley: ((Yeah)) 10:40:14 PM The Narrator: ((...ok, I'll allow it this time.)) 10:40:35 PM The Narrator: So, that's 14 points of damage to Bill? 10:41:35 PM Blackbird Valley: ((Yeah, can only ambush once per turn like Sneak Attack, so then I move from the window to reposition, hopefully being far enough away and shooting silent arrows helps kepe me obscured.)) 10:42:06 PM The Narrator: Ok. But not hiding? Just covered? 10:42:17 PM The Narrator: Or does that not effect ambush? 10:43:18 PM Blackbird Valley: Ambush is if I attack someone who doesn't see me. I'm hiding if I can.)) 10:43:31 PM The Narrator: Ok, roll stealth then. 10:43:49 PM Blackbird Valley: ((17)) 10:43:51 PM The Narrator: Ok, you think you are hidden. 10:43:55 PM The Narrator: Duncan 10:45:08 PM Duncan Macleod: going to draw my sword and attack the big guy 10:45:16 PM The Narrator: Ok, go for it. 10:47:12 PM The Narrator: Ok, so that's 24 points of damage total, I'm seeing? 10:47:27 PM Duncan Macleod: (( yes )) 10:47:36 PM The Narrator: Ok...he takes it. 10:47:51 PM The Narrator: Like, you see the cuts, you see him bleeding, but his demeanor does not change. 10:48:08 PM The Narrator: And, is it his turn now? 10:48:26 PM Duncan Macleod: yes 10:49:18 PM The Narrator: Ok. Duncan, Elizabeth, you both watch as this man removes his jacket to reveal a bare chest of rippling muscles and a thick stomach. 10:49:25 PM The Narrator: You then watch as he gets bigger. 10:49:27 PM The Narrator: And bigger. 10:49:38 PM The Narrator: And hairer, hair growing all over his body. 10:49:52 PM The Narrator: His hands turn to claws, his snout extends, his ear change position. 10:49:58 PM The Narrator: And now...you are fighting a bear. 10:50:11 PM Mrs. Ward: Shit! 10:50:36 PM The Narrator: ...fortunately, that uses up his action and he can't attack, so he's gonna spend his bonus to just roar in your face, Duncan. 10:51:08 PM Duncan Macleod: (( did the wounds stay when he transformed?)) 10:51:17 PM The Narrator: ((They did.)) 10:51:25 PM The Narrator: ((Although, they are hard to see, cause fur.)) 10:51:41 PM The Narrator: Mrs. Ward it is now your turn. 10:52:05 PM *** Mrs. Ward screams and tries to shoot the bear. *** 10:52:36 PM Mrs. Ward: ((First shot is 16, second is 20.)) 10:52:48 PM The Narrator: ((Good news, they both hit)) 10:52:55 PM Mrs. Ward: ((15 damage total, then.)) 10:52:57 PM The Narrator: ((...he's a bear, he's very easy to hit.)) 10:53:51 PM The Narrator: The hits reach their target and, again, you see the wounds. But he seems unperturbed. 10:54:18 PM The Narrator: Is that your turn? 10:54:29 PM *** Mrs. Ward will back up if she can. *** 10:54:53 PM The Narrator: She can and does. 10:55:34 PM The Narrator: And as it's now Remy's turn, you watch as the table Remy was hiding under flips over to reveal a disgusting half-man, half-rat creature snarling at you. 10:55:56 PM The Narrator: Remy: "Just so you know...you could've had this!" (he refers to himself) 10:56:14 PM The Narrator: He then scurries for the front door and runs out into the street. 10:56:51 PM The Narrator: So, Blackbird you see this weird rat-like man run out of the tavern, dressed as the over-done fancy man before. 10:57:12 PM Blackbird Valley: Oh, he's getting arrows out of principle.)) 10:57:30 PM The Narrator: Well, it's your turn, so you may do this now. 10:58:00 PM The Narrator: And he does not see you. 10:58:43 PM *** Mrs. Ward spits at him as he runs out. *** 10:59:24 PM Blackbird Valley: Two shots. 37 total.)) 11:00:17 PM The Narrator: ...ok...so, you spit at him and watching through the window, you see the first arrow strike him in the back on the shoulder. He turns to look up screaming "OH WHAT TH--" and a second arrow lands in his rat face and he falls down, dead. 11:00:54 PM The Narrator: Is that your turn, Blackbird? 11:01:23 PM *** Blackbird Valley will try to hide again, or reposition so I can check on the riders again. *** 11:01:40 PM The Narrator: ...pick one, you can't do both. 11:02:02 PM Blackbird Valley: ((I know :p Hiding first.)) 11:02:15 PM The Narrator: ((I see, ok, roll stealth.)) 11:02:38 PM Blackbird Valley: ((10, not great, but that's my turn.)) 11:03:16 PM The Narrator: Ok. 11:04:57 PM The Narrator: As you duck down and hide, Dave, from outside takes a shot at you. His first attack is an 18, which I assume hits. His second is a 7, which I assume does not. 11:05:35 PM The Narrator: So, Blackbird, you take 10 points of damage as you go to crouch. 11:06:05 PM The Narrator: You don't see any more attacks on you though, and you believe you hear horse gallops going away. 11:06:31 PM The Narrator: And unless there's something you wanted to do about any of that, it's now Duncan's turn. 11:06:46 PM Blackbird Valley: ((Not much I can.)) 11:06:53 PM *** Blackbird Valley just mumbles a 'merde'. *** 11:07:13 PM Duncan Macleod: (( going to use action surge to attack the bear 4 times)) 11:07:34 PM The Narrator: ...ok. 11:08:55 PM The Narrator: ((So I'm not forgetting, those are all straight rolls, right? No adv or dis?)) 11:09:11 PM Duncan Macleod: (( all straight rolls)) 11:09:26 PM The Narrator: ((Ok, so that is 43 points of damage.)) 11:09:56 PM Duncan Macleod: (( and he still doesnt give a shit I am sure.)) 11:10:11 PM The Narrator: He looks down at you, he looks at all the wounds he's taken and he seems to now actually look kind of like he's gonna take it seriously. 11:10:32 PM The Narrator: Physically, though, he looks fucked up. Like...any normal bear should be dead right now, let alone a man. 11:11:04 PM The Narrator: Unfortunately, now he gets his go. 11:11:23 PM The Narrator: He is going to go at you with a claw. 11:11:38 PM The Narrator: What's your ac? 11:11:45 PM Duncan Macleod: ((17)) 11:11:56 PM The Narrator: Oh yeah, he whiffs hard. 11:12:06 PM The Narrator: He just swings and hits air. 11:12:27 PM The Narrator: He now looks mad and he's gonna lunge with a bite. 11:12:55 PM The Narrator: And you dodge that too, he gets a mouthful of nothing. 11:13:08 PM The Narrator: He looks very frustrated, but that's his turn. 11:13:15 PM The Narrator: Mrs. Ward you are up. 11:13:53 PM *** Mrs. Ward can't see Blackbird, unfortunately, so she takes aim at the bear again. Is there a penalty if you're firing into a melee in this version? *** 11:14:07 PM The Narrator: ((I don't believe so.)) 11:14:27 PM The Narrator: ((5e doesn't have one, so I think Frontier is the same)) 11:14:30 PM Mrs. Ward: ((14, 19.)) 11:14:39 PM *** Mrs. Ward fires her last two bullets! *** 11:14:44 PM The Narrator: Both hit, and he looks hurt. 11:14:48 PM The Narrator: But he's still up. 11:14:53 PM Mrs. Ward: ((17 damage!)) 11:15:04 PM The Narrator: ((HE'S A BEAR!!!!!)) 11:16:24 PM The Narrator: Ok, so now it's Remy's turn. 11:16:29 PM The Narrator: ...except he's dead. 11:16:37 PM The Narrator: So it's Blackbird's turn. 11:16:53 PM *** Blackbird Valley is assuming the other riders have ridden away out of range. *** 11:17:14 PM The Narrator: You can hit Dave, as he has no horse and is just running on foot. 11:17:26 PM The Narrator: And not fast, either, after the hit you gave him. 11:17:50 PM *** Blackbird Valley won't bother, he'll try and move inside to get eyes on the bear and take a shot at him if he can. *** 11:18:29 PM The Narrator: You go down the stairs and you see a pants wearing bear fighting with Duncan as Mrs. Ward is likely reloading in a corner. 11:19:13 PM *** Blackbird Valley shoots! He'll try to remain out of sight but it's upto you if the bear is aware of him as he comes down and shoots, he's going to fire either way. *** 11:19:45 PM The Narrator: ...were you coming down stealthily or quickly? 11:20:07 PM Blackbird Valley: Quietly as feasible while still being able to get some shots in.)) 11:20:15 PM The Narrator: Then roll stealth. 11:20:37 PM Blackbird Valley: ((..that's a good roll.)) 11:20:37 PM The Narrator: Ok, roll the ambush damage. 11:20:53 PM The Narrator: ...how do you want to do this? 11:21:49 PM *** Blackbird Valley has killed bears before, just not bear men, but he takes a couple of shots at the base of the giant skull. *** 11:22:57 PM The Narrator: The bear, focusing in on Duncan, his eyes alight with fire and rage...until they suddenly go very dim and the bear collapses in front of you, Duncan, two arrows sticking out the back of his head. 11:23:41 PM The Narrator: As he does so, he starts to shrink down, and shift back, and Blackbird, you watch as the bear is replaced with the large man you saw outside. 11:23:52 PM The Narrator: End encounter. 11:24:08 PM Blackbird Valley: So. 11:24:11 PM *** Mrs. Ward reloads her gun and pockets it before she does anything else. *** 11:24:14 PM Blackbird Valley: This town is beset by demons. 11:24:23 PM Blackbird Valley: That's interesting. 11:24:31 PM *** Blackbird Valley retrieves his arrows. *** 11:24:44 PM *** Mrs. Ward wideeyes at Blackbird. "... you're bleedin', sir." *** 11:24:54 PM *** Duncan Macleod sits at achair pulls out a couple cloths and some oil and starts cleaning his sword. *** 11:25:15 PM Blackbird Valley: They winged me, barely. Two of them probably gone back to where ever they came from. 11:25:33 PM *** Blackbird Valley sits down with a hf. *** 11:25:38 PM Mrs. Ward: Hold still. 11:25:40 PM Duncan Macleod: So more will probably be coming 11:26:37 PM The Narrator: As this is happening, you see Grace re-enter the saloon and look over the scene. 11:26:52 PM The Narrator: By the way, you didn't notice at the time, cause of the action, but this saloon CLEARED OUT! 11:27:04 PM The Narrator: Like, the fight started and they ran. 11:27:22 PM | Edited 11:27:32 PM The Narrator: Grace: "...what are you doing?!? Tie him up!!!" 11:27:54 PM Mrs. Ward: I'm fixin' his shoulder got shot. 11:27:59 PM The Narrator: Grace: "I think I have some chains in the cellar, those might hold him!" 11:28:15 PM Mrs. Ward: ((Blackbird gets 5 HP back.)) 11:28:39 PM Blackbird Valley: Think he's dead, mam'selle. Suppose we can keep shooting him if he's the type of demon that doesn't stay that way. 11:29:01 PM The Narrator: Grace: "That depends! You tip those arrows with silver?" 11:29:01 PM Blackbird Valley: ((Yay!)) 11:29:17 PM Blackbird Valley: Not lately. 11:29:32 PM The Narrator: Grace: "Well, guess what then, HE'S GONNA FUCKING GET UP!" 11:29:51 PM The Narrator: Grace heads to the cellar. "Honestly, have to do everything myself." 11:30:25 PM *** Mrs. Ward mostly just looks innocent and fragile, someone who definitely doesn't know how to tie up a bear. *** 11:30:37 PM *** Blackbird Valley nods at Mrs Ward. "Merci, madamouiselle." *** 11:30:58 PM Mrs. Ward: De rien, monsieur. 11:31:01 PM Blackbird Valley: Why don't we just cut off his hands or something. 11:31:17 PM The Narrator: Grace comes back with chains. "They grow back." 11:31:19 PM Blackbird Valley: And what about the rat-man. 11:31:28 PM Duncan Macleod: It probably wouldnt work unless it was done with silver 11:31:28 PM The Narrator: Grace: "...what rat man?" 11:31:31 PM Blackbird Valley: His head, then, what if w cut off his head. 11:31:41 PM *** Blackbird Valley gets up and goes to check on Remy. *** 11:31:49 PM The Narrator: "If it isn't done with silver, it grows back." 11:32:00 PM The Narrator: Remy's gone. Just a pool of blood. 11:32:14 PM *** Blackbird Valley looks. There a trail? *** 11:32:21 PM The Narrator: There is. 11:32:48 PM The Narrator: If you want to follow it, I'll need a survival check. 11:32:56 PM Duncan Macleod: you have any big silver blades lying around then? 11:33:16 PM Blackbird Valley: ((Ugh, bad roll.)) 11:33:53 PM The Narrator: Grace: "...I am a barkeep in a dung-hole mining town. DO YOU THINK I KEEP SILVER SWORDS JUST LYING AROUND?!?!?!?" 11:34:07 PM Blackbird Valley: Dunno, you thought I had silver arrows. 11:34:25 PM Blackbird Valley: You'll have to forgive us, these are the first demons we've fought. At least me. 11:34:28 PM Mrs. Ward: You're the only person 'round here knows what's goin' on, so it doesn't seem altogether unlikely. 11:35:01 PM The Narrator: Grace: "Oh, everyone knows what's going on. People just don't like to talk about it." 11:35:06 PM Duncan Macleod: Fought in quite a few wars never fought demons before though. 11:35:14 PM Blackbird Valley: We dont'. 11:35:23 PM Blackbird Valley: Rat-guy is gone, I lost the trail. 11:35:43 PM The Narrator: Grace: "Probably heading back to Lady Westerna's. To tell her about you lot." 11:36:13 PM The Narrator: Grace: "...help me get him to the cellar, fast, and I can tell you what's going on." 11:36:36 PM Mrs. Ward: Where's Mr. Jim? 11:37:18 PM Duncan Macleod: and where is the cart guy we escorted here? 11:37:31 PM The Narrator: Hershel comes out from behind the bar. "Present." 11:37:35 PM *** Duncan Macleod will start moving the baer man to the cellar *** 11:37:43 PM The Narrator: Hershel: "...if it helps...I have some silver." 11:37:48 PM *** Blackbird Valley willhelp. *** 11:38:08 PM The Narrator: Ok, between the three of you, you get him chained up and in the cellar in no time. 11:38:27 PM The Narrator: Grace plants some plants around the door and says some weird words over it. 11:38:37 PM *** Mrs. Ward doesn't help, she's a woman. Duh. *** 11:39:03 PM The Narrator: Grace: "I moved Jim somewhere safe." 11:39:51 PM The Narrator: Grace: "I've applied the solution. If we got to him in time and he survives the night, he might go back to being something close to human." 11:40:10 PM The Narrator: Grace: "Not many bit by a vampire can say that." 11:40:21 PM Mrs. Ward: He looked human to me. 11:40:52 PM Duncan Macleod: we just fought a man who turned into a bear, I think we are beyond doubting vampires. 11:41:30 PM Mrs. Ward: I didn't say he wasn't a vampire. I said that doesn't make him not a human. 11:41:45 PM Blackbird Valley: I am currently reevaluating every story my grandpa ever told me. 11:42:01 PM The Narrator: Grace: "He's not a vampire or a human. They call em spawns. Sort of...half-vampires." 11:42:34 PM The Narrator: Grace: "You live a century or two, you see these sorts of things." 11:43:01 PM Mrs. Ward: You're lovely for your age. 11:43:23 PM The Narrator: "Thanks. I have a lot of products for skin care." 11:46:43 PM Mrs. Ward: Hmph. 11:48:07 PM The Narrator: Grace: "...so...in case it wasn't obvious...Lady Westerna's a vampire. She employs were-beasts and other terrible sorts of things. And the town's kind of under her sway. So...yeah, that's where we're at." 11:48:20 PM The Narrator: Grace: "Also, we have one of her beasts in my cellar." 11:48:37 PM The Narrator: Grace: "Any other questions?" 11:48:54 PM Mrs. Ward: Why hasn't someone dealt with her? 11:50:12 PM The Narrator: Grace: "...You see what city hall looks like right now? Check out the sheriff's station or the bank, same thing. Know why? Cause no one is in them." 11:50:50 PM Duncan Macleod: she also somehow managed to keep this town off all maps? 11:51:38 PM Mrs. Ward: No one called the marshals? 11:51:53 PM The Narrator: Grace: "Marshals don't come here." 11:52:13 PM Mrs. Ward: Because no one called 'em! 11:53:00 PM The Narrator: Grace: "We sent out a party to go get them...they never came back. Letters don't leave the town border." 11:53:46 PM The Narrator: Grace: "...when the war broke out, Lord Westerna took the whole city off the map. I don't know how. Probably something to do with that thing in the mine." 11:55:14 PM Mrs. Ward: What thing in the mine? 11:55:31 PM The Narrator: Grace: "...it's...I'll be honest, I don't know what it is." 11:55:47 PM Duncan Macleod: wheres the mine? 11:56:11 PM The Narrator: Grace: "Edge of town. You can't get in, though." 11:57:05 PM The Narrator: Grace: "It caved in years ago." 11:57:09 PM The Narrator: Hershel: "...what?" 11:57:32 PM Duncan Macleod: Were you coming for the mine Hershel? 11:57:44 PM The Narrator: Hershel: "...yes." 11:58:03 PM Duncan Macleod: well we an at least check out the cave-in 11:58:37 PM Duncan Macleod: it seems to be either that or confornt a vampire and bunch of half- men 11:58:44 PM Mrs. Ward: What were you to do with the mine, Mr. Datz? 11:59:11 PM The Narrator: Hershel: "...I was hoping to get some of the special ore I heard works through it. ...I was hoping it was what I needed." 11:59:26 PM Duncan Macleod: what special ore? 12:00:00 AM Mrs. Ward: What you needed for what? 12:00:06 AM The Narrator: Hershel: "My rabbi has this chain he keeps around his arm. Material I'd never seen before. Says it was made from material found here." 12:00:22 AM The Narrator: Hershel: "...um...well...if we're all sharing. ...follow me?" 12:00:46 AM The Narrator: Hershel goes out of the saloon to his cart and mule around back. 12:01:04 AM *** Duncan Macleod follows him *** 12:01:32 AM *** Mrs. Ward does too. *** 12:02:16 AM The Narrator: Hershel: "...ok...this is going to look a lot worse than it is...just...don't jump to conclusions." 12:03:19 AM *** Blackbird Valley follows *** 12:03:24 AM The Narrator: Once everyone has followed, he yanks the lid off the wooden crate he was carrying. He brushes away some straw to reveal...an unconscious woman. She is tall and a bit wide-shouldered, but otherwise quite beautiful, although a slightly unnatural looking quality to her skin. 12:04:35 AM The Narrator: "This is Aasfa. ...she's...uh...well...she's a golem." 12:04:48 AM The Narrator: "Or, will be, when she's done." 12:04:50 AM *** Mrs. Ward eyes him. *** 12:04:56 AM Blackbird Valley: …. of course she is. 12:05:18 AM *** Mrs. Ward gives him all the sideeye. ALL of it. *** 12:05:40 AM The Narrator: Hershel shrinks a bit under Ward's withering sideeye. 12:06:25 AM Duncan Macleod: and this ore is what you need to finsih? 12:06:57 AM Mrs. Ward: Slavery is illegal in the United States of America. 12:07:34 AM The Narrator: Hershel: "I think so. She's not as large as most golems and her proportions are not right. I believe this will be what I need for a more...uh....flexible skeletal structure." 12:08:09 AM The Narrator: Hershel: "It's not slavery! She's not a person! She's made out of clay and and and..,metal and such." 12:08:42 AM Mrs. Ward: So are the rest of us. 12:09:14 AM Blackbird Valley: And you keep calling her she. What do you intend to do should you get her operational? 12:09:50 AM The Narrator: Hershel: ".....assist me in my crafting...protect me while traveling...maybe make me dinner." 12:10:44 AM The Narrator: Hershel: "...Not what you're thinking of, I assure you!" 12:11:04 AM Mrs. Ward: You're creating a person to make you dinner? 12:11:38 AM The Narrator: Hershel: "She's not a person! I call my mule she, but she's not a person!" 12:11:43 AM Duncan Macleod: I think we are missing the bigger problem right now 12:12:24 AM Duncan Macleod: lets put aside the issues with hershel and focus on the vampire and army of were creatures 12:12:36 AM Duncan Macleod: you said you had some silver hershel? 12:12:40 AM *** Mrs. Ward makes a fist and gets ready to punch Hershel with it. *** 12:12:53 AM *** Duncan Macleod will step in between them *** 12:13:29 AM The Narrator: Hershel: "I do! No weapons, though. Some candlesticks, silverware." 12:13:51 AM Duncan Macleod: they will have to do 12:14:10 AM The Narrator: Hershel: "But, given some time and my tools...maybe I could refashion them into bullets, or line your weapons with them." 12:14:10 AM *** Mrs. Ward glowers at Duncan. *** 12:15:02 AM Duncan Macleod: that would be useful, and we could check the mine for this ore as well. 12:15:55 AM The Narrator: Grace: "What for? Like I said, the mine collapsed on itself?" 12:16:08 AM Duncan Macleod: because you said they found something there 12:16:38 AM Duncan Macleod: either they got everything they wanted out, or found another way in. 12:17:10 AM Duncan Macleod: whats the harm in checking anyway? 12:17:59 AM The Narrator: Grace: "The harm could be you finding a way in, but getting stuck and trapped forever. ...or eaten by a monster. ...but ok." 12:18:41 AM | Edited 12:18:55 AM Duncan Macleod: I mean eaten by a monster at the mine or the vampire house seems like an equally bad decision 12:19:02 AM The Narrator: Grace: "...true." 12:19:30 AM Mrs. Ward: We need to stop the vampires. And any other slavers we find. 12:19:33 AM *** Mrs. Ward eyes Hershel. *** 12:20:03 AM The Narrator: Hershel tries to put either Blackbird or Duncan between himself and Mrs. Ward. 12:20:22 AM *** Duncan Macleod is still between them. *** 12:20:52 AM Duncan Macleod: and there might be info on the vampires in the mines 12:21:07 AM Duncan Macleod: how long will doing the silver work take you Hershel? 12:21:26 AM Blackbird Valley: I can make my own arrows. 12:21:40 AM Blackbird Valley: I just need silver, apparently. 12:21:56 AM The Narrator: Hershel: "If Blackbird is assisting me...about four hours. Maybe five." 12:22:11 AM The Narrator: Hershel: "And a means to melt them down." 12:22:59 AM Duncan Macleod: and you can at least partialy line my sword? 12:23:00 AM Blackbird Valley: Silver's soft., luckily. 12:23:18 AM The Narrator: Hershel: "Just the blade, but I believe so." 12:25:16 AM Duncan Macleod: sounds good to me, so we have a rough plan, Grace do you have any idea how the plantation is laid out or protected 12:25:18 AM The Narrator: Grace: "I can work up some charms that'll protect us when they send their next group tonight." 12:25:50 AM Blackbird Valley: Also. How do they feel about fire? 12:25:56 AM The Narrator: Grace: "A few guards at the front and rear entrances. Jim will know the layout better." 12:25:57 AM Duncan Macleod: that will be helpful if the weapons arent ready by then 12:26:44 AM The Narrator: Grace: "Fire won't hurt the werebeasts any more than your weapons, but it might be useful on the spirits she's controlled and bound to her." 12:26:51 AM Mrs. Ward: Spirits? 12:27:47 AM The Narrator: Grace: "There was a battle in the war not far from here. She's basically bound all the dead from that to her and turned them into Will-o-Wisps, wights, all sorts of angry spirits." 12:28:17 AM The Narrator: Grace: "She has a dangerous persuasion about her, especially for the dead." 12:30:10 AM Mrs. Ward: She can do that? 12:31:05 AM Blackbird Valley: So she's a magician, as well as a vampire? 12:31:54 AM The Narrator: Grace nods. "There are certain powers being a vampire grants you." 12:32:25 AM The Narrator: Grace: "...given some time, I could maybe sever that bond. I'd have to get close, though. And I hadn't been able to take on the rest of her forces before." 12:33:12 AM Mrs. Ward: Are you a vampire? 12:33:40 AM The Narrator: Grace laughs. "No. I'm just a witch." 12:34:16 AM | Edited 12:34:22 AM The Narrator: She takes off her scarf and reveals not a bite mark, but scars left from a rope. "Paid for it in Boston a couple centuries back, too." 12:35:02 AM The Narrator: Grace: "Don't worry, I don't hex people. ...not until they cross me, anyway." 12:35:40 AM Mrs. Ward: Oh. 12:36:04 AM Mrs. Ward: Well, good. 12:36:44 AM Mrs. Ward: ... so they'll probably come here tonight. Who's going to defend the town if we go there tonight? 12:37:09 AM The Narrator: Grace: "That's why I'm going to go lay out some salt and set up some charms." 12:38:23 AM The Narrator: Grace: "And your weird friend with the girl in a trunk can melt silver." 12:38:31 AM The Narrator: Grace: "So, there we are." 12:39:08 AM Mrs. Ward: That girl won't be in the trunk forever. 12:39:22 AM The Narrator: Hershel: "That is the plan." 12:41:34 AM Mrs. Ward: There is not one bit of difference between what you plan to do and what they planned to do with Jim. Not one bit. 12:42:13 AM The Narrator: Hershel: "...well...I'm not drinking her blood...if that helps. Not that she has any." 12:42:41 AM Mrs. Ward: No, you're just gonna make her work with no pay and no thanks and no way to ever, ever leave. 12:44:01 AM The Narrator: Hershel: "...well...I mean...I'll fix her when she breaks. She won't want anything." 12:44:28 AM Blackbird Valley: If you wanted an automaton or a mule, you wouldn't have made her look like a person. 12:45:54 AM The Narrator: Hershel: "...well...we're not gonna find the ore I need, so it's probably a moot point." 12:46:04 AM Mrs. Ward: They fixed slaves when they broke down too. 12:46:37 AM The Narrator: Hershel: "...I should go melt some silver." 12:46:49 AM Mrs. Ward: I was there. 12:47:16 AM The Narrator: Hershel pauses for a second as she says that...but then goes back into the building. 12:48:57 AM The Narrator: Grace goes in to make some charms. 12:49:32 AM Blackbird Valley: I feel the need for a drink. 12:49:41 AM Mrs. Ward: Not without me.